serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Daniels
|alias= |DOB=December 10, 2019 |DOD= |affiliation=Taylor Industrial Guardians |family=Michael Taylor (father; deceased) Courtney Taylor (mother) |status=Alive |actor= |movie= |book= |identity = Secret|marital status = Single|occupation = CEO of Taylor Industrial|Gender = Male|Height = 5'10"|Weight = 175 lbs (79 kg)|Eyes = Brown|Hair = Black|age = 23|boo = Hawknest Trident City, New Jersey}} Biography Personality Abilities Abilities= *'Enhanced Condition:' Thomas, as a tremendously skilled vigilante, is in beyond peak physical condition and from frequent intense workouts and his numerous vigilante escapades in the city and the training he did before becoming Blue Hawk had heightened his abilities beyond the levels of peak human potential. ** Enhanced Strength: Thomas has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. **'Enhanced Durability:' Jaden is also exceptionally durable by human standards (further enhanced by his bulletproof suit), due to his intense training,vastly increased Jaden's durability to enhanced levels. **'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' Thomas has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility, he can much run faster than the finest Olympian athlete, being able to reach a destination in very short time by running, perching on a walls, quickly moving across ceilings and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics and gymnastics **'Enhanced Stamina:' Thomas is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for hours without tiring or slowing down. Also Thomas can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and will. *'Master Martial Artist:' Jaden is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts (including, but not limited to, Boxing, Karate, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido,with 5 years of training he has battled and overpowered numerous criminals in Trident City. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points and his enhanced strength, executing it all at very high speeds. *'Expert Marksman:' Blue Hawk is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing his tools with a high degree of accuracy and precision and accuracy. *'Stealth:' Thomas is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Indomitable Willpower:' Thomas, although he has no deviant powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Thomas is extremely intelligent, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopaths. **'Master Tactician:' Thomas, given his lack of superpowers, often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply out-fighting them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses. **'Expert Detective:' Blue Hawk is a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. **'Expert Engineer': Jaden is highly skilled in vehicles' operations and general engineering, with him and having personally built various sophisticated gadgets. *'Bilingualism:' Jaden, apart from his native English, also speaks French (albeit with a slight accent). |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Thomas's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Thomas, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable fire and bulletproof suits, tremendous combat skills, his self-achieved enhanced physical condition, highly sophisticated technological gadgets, and brilliant tactical intellect. *'Subtle Psychological Manipulation:' Thomas, despite his brilliant intellect, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself |-| Equipment= Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Humans Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists